pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Stantler and Machamp
Vs. Stantler and Machamp is the eighth episode of the fifth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 3/27/2018. Story Latias and Latios fly through the sky, with Ian, Conway and Dawn riding them. They approach Daybreak Town, as the two Eon Pokémon pull into the park of the town. Ian, Conway and Dawn dismount them, Ian petting the two of them. Ian: Thank you for your help, guys. Safe travels. Latias: La! La! Latios: La. Latias and Latios then takes off, shooting out of view instantly. Ian opens a Pokéball as Piplup lands on his shoulder. Piplup: Piplup! Dawn: Ah! Perfect! We made it here with a day left of registration! Conway: With some luck, you shall win this contest to ensure that you’ll make it into the Grand Festival. Dawn: Tsk! Your lack of confidence is disturbing, Conway. This shall be my crowning moment! The fact that it is a double performance will be an added bonus. Plusle: Plus! Minun: Min! Dawn shudders profusely, as a Plusle and Minun run up her legs and climb up onto her shoulders. She is tense and shaking as they rub up against her face, static causing her hair to frizz out. Dawn: EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAIR! Voice: How dare you raise a voice to my adorable Pokémon! Plusle and Minun hop off Dawn’s shoulders, as they run over to Ursula. Dawn turns in anxiety and frustration, but regains her composure upon spotting Ursula. Ursula: Ah, it figures. I should’ve known that one with as little class and etiquette as you would dare raise a voice to my cute little babies! Dawn: And I shouldn’t be surprised that a pampered little girl such as you would let their Pokémon run around unrestrained. Ursula: Ha! Apologies, I just can’t take you seriously with that hair. Dawn looks flustered, using her hands to try and push her hair down. Her hair shoots back up, as Ursula bursts into laughter. Ursula: Ah-hahahaha! Ah, yes! You should retain that fashion style for the contest! It will surely assist in granting me the victory. Dawn: I hate to disappoint you, but this contest is mine. Now, if you shall excuse us, we shall take our leave. Dawn turns and walks off with a regal stance, with Ian, Piplup and Conway close behind her. Conway: What was up with you and her Pokémon? Dawn: (Shudders) I had traumatic experiences with Plusle and Minun in the past at summer camp. They ruined my hair just like today. But, I am nothing if not diligent. Despite the fact that she utilizes those two, I shall persist and be victorious. Ian: You’ll have an interesting time. Those two are considered one of the best combos for double battles. Dawn: (Offended) Are you doubting my ability? Ian: No. Just to consider your best course of action. Ursula storms off, with Plusle and Minun following after her. Ursula: Urgh! The nerve of that pompous little windbag! She thinks that she is better than me due to her family name alone! I shall show her! I will absolutely crush her in the contest! A horn honks, as Ursula looks up. A limousine travels down the road, pulling to a stop in front of her. The window rolls down, Ursula peering in to see Trey sitting in it. Trey: Ursula, a gem as always. Ursula: (Flirtatiously) Well hello Trey! Ursula gets into the limo, Plusle and Minun hopping in as well. The limo drives off, as Trey takes Ursula’s hand and kisses it. Trey: It has been far too long, my dear lady. What brings you to these parts? Ursula: I am here to participate in the Pokémon Contest here. I need one more ribbon to enter the Grand Festival. But enough about me. What is a multi-billionaire like yourself doing in a backwater town like this? Trey: I heard of the contest myself, and I was hoping to come across another associate of ours. Dawn Berlitz. Ursula: (In disgust) Ugh, her! I just had the misfortune of running into her. But why seek her out, (scoots closer) when you could entertain yourself with me? Trey: Dawn and I have been engaged to each other by our parents’ desire. I am here to once again convince her to come along with me and leave her contest life behind. Ursula: Ha! You’re an idiot for trying to marry her! One who is a shame to our culture. Trey: I wholeheartedly agree, but her family ties are more important than her personality. But she is too busy with her contest career to even consider me. Ursula: (Scheming) If that is the case, then perhaps you can help me out. Help me win the contest and get your “beloved” in one fell swoop. Trey: (Grinning widely) I’m listening. End Scene The Daybreak Town Contest hall is full of spectators, as Marian stands on the stage. Conway sits alone in the stands, slightly dismayed. Conway: I know that he’s training, but this contest is a big deal for Dawn. The least he could do is be here for her. Marian: Welcome to the Daybreak Town Double Performance Contest! I am your host Marian! Before we begin, I’d like to introduce your judges! The head of the Contest Association is Mr. Contesta! Head of the Pokémon Fan Club is Mr. Sukizo! And last but not least, we have our very own Nurse Joy! Now, let us get started off with our first coordinator! A coordinator goes onstage, choosing a Chingling and Chimecho duo. Backstage, Dawn is in her indian style ruby dress, watching the performance on the screen. Trey: Good day, my betrothed. Dawn gasps in surprise, as Trey stands by her. He wears the same white suit that he always wears, though matches it with a white top hat and a shine to it. Trey: Fancy meeting you here. Dawn: (Unamused) And what do I owe this displeasure? I thought you saw contests as a waste of my potential. Trey: Oh, I still do. However, if I defeat you here and end your contest fantasy, then we can return home and begin our media exposure and preparation for our wedding. Dawn: If you think you can beat me after the last few times, you are sorely mistaken. Trey: Ah, but that’s the thing. Fortunately, it isn’t just me. Dawn becomes tense at that statement, surveying the room. Ursula in her contest attire is watching from the corner of the room, a malicious grin on her face. Dawn keeps scanning, seeing one of Ursula’s bodyguards, and then one of Trey’s bodyguards. Dawn: (Hiding anxiety) You’ve padded this contest, haven’t you? Too bad you actually have to have skill to move on to the battle round. Trey: You are so unattractive when you have critical thoughts like that. When we are married, you’ll have to stop doing such unflattering actions. Dawn: It is a good thing we will not marry then. Attendant: Trey? You are up next. Trey: (Smugly) Wish me luck. Trey reaches for Dawn’s hand, but she tears it away from him. Trey continues to grin as he exits the room, Ursula approaching Dawn. Ursula: (Sarcastically) You are so lucky to have such a considerate fiancé. One who is thinking about your status instead of your desires. Dawn: You put him up to this, didn’t you? Ursula: What can I say? The best in life are the ones who use every available resource. Marian: Now our next coordinator! His first time on the big stage, it’s Trey! Trey walks onto the stage, brushing the hair out of his face. Conway: Trey?! What is he up to? Trey: Stantler, Machamp! Trey throws his Pokéballs in ball capsules, choosing Stantler and Machamp. The two come out in seals releasing golden streamers. Trey: Machamp, use Strength. And Stantler, use Me First to leap up! Stantler hops up, landing in Machamp’s hands which it is holding out. Machamp glows with a white aura with its muscles flexing. Stantler glows white with violet energy, as it uses Strength to jump high into the sky, overshooting the crowd. Trey: And Zen Headbutt! The gems in Stantler’s horns glow blue, as the energy forms out and surrounds Stantler’s head in a blue light dome. This illuminates the arena, everyone mesmerized by it. Stantler comes falling down, landing in Machamp’s hands. The crowd cheers at this, Trey taking a bow. Marian: What a performance for a rookie! Now, let’s bring out our next contestant! A Hitmontop spins while holding up a Purugly, making it look like a twirling ballerina. Roserade and Corsola shine with Solar Beam and Mirror Coat. Trey’s bodyguard uses two Machamp, which have a wrestling match with each other. Backstage, Ursula leaves to prepare for staging. Dawn grins at Trey. Dawn: That was a nice performance. Trey: (Flattered) Why thank you my lovely. It is nice to hear you compliment… Dawn: How much of it did Ursula make up? Don’t play dumb, I had help composing my first performances as well. Trey: In all honesty, you are a fool for not continuing to do so. You don’t have to have the best idea, just the best exhibition. Dawn: And that is where we differ. Marian: Next up is Ursula! Ursula walks onto the stage, with a smug smile on her face. Ursula: Gabite! Hippopotas! Time to flash! Ursula throws her two Pokéball in ball capsules, choosing Gabite and Hippopotas. Gabite comes out in a wave of fire, while Hippopotas comes out encased with electricity. The seal elements fade away, the two roaring to the crowd. Gabite: Gabite! Hippopotas: Po! Hippopotas releases a Sand Stream from its back, whipping up a Sandstorm vortex going upward. Gabite leaps into it, her dorsal fin popping out from time to time as she swims through it. Marian: Incredible! Ursula has combined Hippopotas’ Sand Stream ability with Gabite’s Sand Veil ability to create the illusion of Gabite swimming through the air! Ursula: Now release Dragon Rush! And Sand Tomb! The sand parts in the middle of the Sandstorm, forming blue dragon shaped energy in the heart of it. The sand focuses and condenses around the Dragon Rush, the sand barely containing the energy from the Dragon Rush. Gabite flies through the air, it looking like a giant sand dragon instead. The crowd goes wild, as Dawn gulps in nervousness. Dawn: She has gotten better. A Wooper bounces off Snorlax’s stomach, as Paka’s Buizel uses Water Gun on Burmy, accidentally washing away its Sandy Cloak. Dawn walks onto the stage, taking a deep breath. Dawn: Alright. It is time. Buneary, Spheal! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéballs in ball capsules, choosing Buneary and Spheal. The two come out in a wave of blue and pink bubbles. Dawn: Spheal, use Aurora Beam! And Buneary, use Bounce! Spheal fires a dark green Aurora Beam, the color being magnified by the bubbles. Buneary then Bounces up into the air, going from bubble to bubble. The bubble pops as it goes, its sparkles adding to the beauty of the Aurora Beam. Dawn: Now Ice Beam and Ice Ball! Buneary is high above the field, as it fires Ice Beam down at the field. Spheal cheers excitedly as it curls up, rolling with a thin layer of ice over it. The Ice Beam hits Ice Ball, causing it to expand in size within seconds. The Ice Ball takes up a fourth of the stage as Buneary lands on top of it. Dawn: Now roll! Spheal begins rolling along the field, Buneary running with it cheerfully. Dawn: And break it! Buneary crouches down, then Bounces off of the Ice Ball. Ice Ball cracks straight down the middle, as Spheal moves and causes it to split. Both halves crash down, as Buneary slides down one side. Buneary flips and lands on Spheal’s nose, it leaning up to balance it like a ball. The crowd cheers in excitement afterwards. Marian: What a show! Now the judges will have a difficult time reducing the number of participants down for the battle round, but we shall see their results! Dawn makes it backstage, as Trey claps for her. Trey: What a performance. As in, a pitiful one. I do not see you getting far with that one. Dawn: I could say the same for you, Trey. Ursula: You have to admit that there were plenty better than yours. Especially mine. Dawn: Pfffph! I do not intend to give you the satisfaction. I shall let the judges do the talking. Marian: And here they are! The top eight moving onto the next round! The pictures of the eight coordinators go up onto the screen. Dawn is in first, Ursula in second and Trey in sixth. Paka and Trey’s guard do not make it on. Ursula: What?! You disgrace! Paka: Uh, sorry ma’am. Dawn: (Giggles) It’s so hard to find good help these days, isn’t it? Ursula: Urgh! Just you wait, Dawn. Main Events * Latias and Latios leave the group. * Dawn, Ursula, Trey, Paka and one of Trey's bodyguards participate in the Daybreak Contest. * Dawn, Ursula and Trey move onto the next round. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Ursula Rosetta * Trey * Paka * Trey's Bodyguard * Coordinators * Marian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Ian * Conway Pokémon * Buneary (Dawn's) * Spheal (Dawn's) * Plusle (Ursula's) * Minun (Ursula's) * Gabite (Ursula's) * Hippopotas (Ursula's) * Stantler (Trey's) * Machamp (Trey's, borrowed) * Buizel (Paka's) * Burmy (Paka's, borrowed) * Machamp (bodyguard's, x2, one borrowed) * Chingling * Chimecho * Hitmontop * Purugly * Roserade * Corsola * Wooper * Snorlax * Piplup (Ian's) * Latias (PT) * Latios (PT) Trivia * This marks the first time that Dawn has worn the same contest attire for three official contests, and the first time she's worn the same one crossing two different seasons. * The backstory with Plusle and Minun is touched on, but isn't the main focus like the anime. * Trey was brought in due to my love of his character, and to make the stakes higher for Dawn. He is intentionally trying to get her to lose. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Eon Duo arc